They Will Always Find A Way
by Rowan Cookie
Summary: The Resistance are attacking Hydra and Daisy and Jemma are part of the team however they are both terrified of what will happen if they run into Fitz.


Daisy glanced over at Simmons for what felt like the hundredth time since the two of them had set of from SHIELD. She couldn't help being nervous and now she had nothing else to occupy her mind as the two of them stood with their backs to the wall either side of the entrance to the labs at Hydra. It was only a matter for seconds until they were due to storm the lap and Daisy really hoped that Fitz wasn't on the other side of that door because no matter how much Jemma said she would be OK Daisy just couldn't believe her.

It had been hard enough for Daisy to except that Fitz was the enemy in this world, she could only imagine how hard it was for Jemma to think that. But in a way, it didn't matter whether Jemma believed that, it only mattered that the entire resistance believed that and while their mission was to free inhumans they would defiantly take a shot at Fitz of they had the chance.

At that moment three more SHIELD agents join the two of them by the door then one of them nodded at Daisy. That was the cue they'd been waiting for. With that Daisy kicked the door open and the five of them ran inside. Another team (that included Ward) burst in through the other entrance while two more agents crashed through the windows. They all rushed to attack the hoard of scientists that populated the room however Daisy could only see two people. Fitz was standing next to his Inhuman torture machine while Simmons stood frozen staring at him.

A bunch of Hydra guards ran into the room at that moment, launching Daisy into action. She threw her arms up to punch one of them in the face while kicking her legs out to knock another one down. She turned to look at Simmons again just in time to see a scientist aim a gun at her,

"Jemma!" She called out. Simmons spun around to see the scientist and quickly ducked out of the way as he fired. The bullet missed her, imbedding itself in the far wall of the lab.

Simmons dodged through the fight and made her way over to Fitz who by now had drawn his gun and was taking out every agent near to him.

"Fitz!" She called out, "Fitz," he turned to look at her but he kept his gun up, "Fitz please," Fitz froze slightly, there was something weird about being called Fitz, nobody did that, nearly everyone just called him The Doctor and Madam Hydra and his father called him Leopold. He shook his head and tightened his grip on his gun however just as he was about to fire Daisy threw the gun of a man she'd just disarmed at him knocking the weapon he'd been holding out of his hand. With a frustrated growl Fitz ran forward and tried to punch Simmons however she ducked out of the way,

"Fitz," she said again as she dodged another one of his hits, "please remember me, you have to remember me,"

"I have no idea who you are," Fitz replied as he tried to make his way over to where his gun had fallen without losing Simmons,

"You do," Simmons pleaded, "You do, I'm Jemma Simmons, we went to the Academy together, I am the love of your life and you are the love of mine!" Finally, Fitz reached his gun which he quickly picked up again and took aim once more.

The sound of a shot being fired rang out above everything else in the room and suddenly the whole world seemed to freeze as Simmons let out a scream and fell to the ground. Daisy picked out that sound from all the noise from the fight. She turned to see who the shooter was and was shocked to see Aida standing in the doorway with her gun out, still pointing at Simmons. Daisy drew her gun and pointed it at the leader of Hydra however before she could pull the trigger somebody else took their shot. A bullet hit Aida's hand and she doubled over in pain and she was swamped by her own guards trying to get her to safety. Daisy spun around, there was only one place that bullet could have come from. She turned just in time to see Fitz pushing his gun into his belt and kneeling down next to Simmons.

Daisy ran over to the two of them as Fitz pulled off his jacket and pressed it against the wound in Simmons's hip. As soon as she as she was close enough she could hear Fitz muttering,

"Jemma, Jemma, Jemma," repeatedly to himself,

"Fitz?" She asked, he looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks,

"Daisy?" She knelt down next to him, putting her hands on top of his, adding more pressure to the wound,

"You remember me?" She asked cautiously. He nodded,

"I remember," he muttered, "Daisy what have I done? Jemma…" Fitz trailed off as he looked down at the woman he loved bleeding on the ground,

"It'll be OK Fitz," Daisy said, although she didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

Around them the battle was coming to a close as all of Hydra's agents withdrew and hurried to take care of their boss. Soon all of the SHIELD agents were gathered around Fitz, Daisy and Jemma with their guns out, pointing at the man they perceived to be their enemy.

"Leopold Fitz," Ward said, "You are under arrest," Fitz looked up at Ward and gulped,

"Save her," He said, causing Ward to frown slightly, "Save Jemma Simmons and I will come with you willingly, I will tell you anything you want to know, just save her!" Ward nodded and slowly Fitz pried his hands out from under Daisy's. The moment he was free SHIELD agents swarmed around him dragging his arms behind his back and pulling him to his feet.

Three agents joined Daisy on the floor and instantly set about preparing to move Simmons.

-x-

Fitz was blindfolded to moment they were out of the Hydra building, he was pushed into the back of a van and handcuffs were snapped around his wrists. Fitz offered no resistance and just slumped with his head against the van's wall. His mind was swimming as memories of the real world came flooding back, mixing with his memories of this world, all the horrible things he'd done. How could the others ever look him in the eye again? How could Jemma ever love him?

The journey seemed to be over much too quickly and soon Fitz found himself being yanked out of the van and pushed down what he assumed was a corridor. He was lead down a flight of stairs and pushed into what he assumed was his cell before his handcuffs and blindfold were removed.

It took only a second for him to realise that he was in Ward's old cell at the Playground, although this one looked like it had never been used.

The guards that had lead him down here locked the cell then headed back up the stairs. He guessed that there were more pressing issues going on than him right now. Several agents must have been injured in the raid and medical attention was much more important than him. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anyway.

Fitz curled up on the bed in the cell as his thoughts turned back to Jemma. She had to survive. He needed her to survive. It didn't matter that he no longer deserved her, he couldn't live in a world without Jemma Simmons.

-x-

Daisy watched Simmons from behind a screen of glass. They'd told her ten minutes ago that she'd be OK but she just couldn't bring herself to look away yet. It was only when somebody called out her name – well, what used to be her name – that she turned around,

"Skye," Ward called out, "She'll be alright," he said, pointing toward Simmons,

"I know," Ward nodded,

"Do you have any idea why The Doctor wanted us to save her?" Slowly Daisy nodded,

"Yeah, yeah I do," with that Daisy finally withdrew herself from the window and walked towards the door,

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"To tell Fitz that Jemma'll live," She replied,

"I'm not sure Burrows will like you going down there," Daisy shrugged,

"Who cares what Burrows thinks? You're running this place more than he is," with that Daisy pushed past Ward and head down that stairs she hadn't walked down in years.

She found Fitz curled up asleep on the bed in the cell. His face was puffy and red, he'd obviously cried himself to sleep,

"Fitz," she called out gently, "Fitz," the man in the bed stirred slightly but didn't wake. With a sigh Daisy walked over to the door of the cell and punched in the code to open the door, or at least it was the right code in the real world, she could only hope it was the same code here. To her surprise the door opened and she slipped inside, careful not to let the door shut behind her,

"Fitz," she said again, carefully shaking him awake. Slowly Fitz opened his eyes and blinked a few times,

"Daisy?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling slightly however before she could say anything thing else Fitz suddenly sat bolt upright,

"Jemma?"

"She's fine," Daisy reassured him, "She's still unconscious but the doctors say she's going to be fine," Fitz nodded slowly and relaxed slightly however now that Simmons was off his mind his sight quickly settled on the bruised that were scattered across Daisy's face,

"Oh god," He murmured as he reached out to touch the bruises however he caught himself and stopped just before he could make contact, "Daisy I'm so sorry, I…"

Daisy took hold of Fitz's hand and sat down on the bed next to him,

"I don't blame you for any of that stuff, you weren't you, Aida had twisted your mind,"

"It was still me though," Daisy paused for a moment as she thought about the best way to approach this,

"You don't blame me for any of the stuff that happened with Hive right?"

"Of course not!" Fitz cried, "Why would I blame you for that? You were being controlled,"

"Exactly," Daisy said, "This is the same thing. I don't blame you for any of the things that happened here anymore than you blame me for the things that happened then,"

"It's not the same thing," Fitz sighed,

"Yes it is, you had no memory of our life in SHIELD and you thought what you was doing was right, just as I did." The two of them sat side by side in silence for a while, just dwelling on the things they had done,

"How did you cope with it," Fitz asked after a while. Daisy shrugged,

"I ran away,"

"Oh."

"Don't run away Fitz," She said, "Jemma needs you here, well, she needs you in the real world," Fitz shook his head,

"I don't deserve her anymore,"

"Fitz, I've told Jemma this and I'll tell you it too, ever since I met you I have known that the two of you were meant to be together. She has dragged you up from the bottom of the ocean and you have dived through a hole into space for her, I don't think this is going to be the thing that brakes the two of you up," Fitz smiled slightly,

"Thanks Daisy,"

"You're welcome,"

"So, umm…How did you two end up here anyway? What happened in the real world?" Daisy then spent the next ten minutes giving a detailed account of everything that had happened since their rescue mission for Mace.

"So, Ward's on our side now?" Fitz asked eventually,

"Apparently," Daisy nodded, "It's still weird, I don't like it. Jemma gives giving him dirty looks when she thinks he isn't looking,"

"Well, once a double agent always a double agent I guess," Daisy hummed in agreement before getting up,

"I should probably go now, see if there's anything they need me to do upstairs," Fitz nodded, looking sad at the idea of being on his own again, "I'll come back as soon as I can and I'll make sure you're the first to find out if anything changes with Jemma,"

"Thank you," Fitz said as he curled back up on the bed. Daisy gave him a small sad smile before heading back upstairs.

-x-

Simmons slowly came back to consciousness to the sound of what could only be the beeping of a heart rate monitor. She let out a small groan as she opened her eyes. Just as she had thought she was lying in a bed in the hospital at SHIELD,

"Agent Simmons!" Somebody called out from across the room, Simmons turned to see a young nurse hurrying towards her, "you're awake!" she said, "I'll make sure Agent Skye is informed as soon as possible, she wouldn't leave your side until we told her you were going to be alright," Simmons nodded slightly as the nurse started to check the bandages on her side. She wanted to ask about Fitz so much. She was sure she'd heard him call out her name and kneel down next to her before she passed out. But she couldn't ask this nurse, she wouldn't understand. The only person she could ask was Daisy.

At that moment Daisy walked into the door, unware of the fact that Simmons had just woken up,

"Speak of the devil," the nurse says, looking up however both Agents weren't paying any attention to her, they were just grinning at each other,

"Jemma!" Daisy cried, running over to her and throwing her arms around her neck,

"Daisy," Jemma murmured, burying her head in Daisy's shoulder. The nurse smiled sweetly at them before taking a few steps back and heading off to see another one of her patients.

"Fitz?" Jemma said, looking up, Daisy smiled to herself, she'd been wondering how long it would take for her to ask about him,

"He's downstairs, he remembers everything – better than Coulson does actually,"

"Is he OK?" Daisy frowned slightly,

"Ok is pushing it, he feels guilty about everything that's happened. Hopefully he'll feel better once you've spoken to him," Simmons pushed herself into a sitting position,

"I need to see him," she announced but Daisy placed her hand firmly on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up any further,

"You can't get up right now," Daisy said, "You still have a bullet wound in your hip, you have to stay in bed,"

"But Fitz…" Daisy sighed,

"I'll see if I can persuade Ward to let him come up here and visit you,"

"Thank you," Simmons smiled, letting herself fall back on to the bed,

"You just need to rest."

-x-

It didn't take long for Daisy to find Ward, he was standing in what should be Coulson's or Mace's office pouring over plans for their next mission,

"Skye?" He asked as soon as he saw her, "I take it you're chat with The Doctor went well," Daisy nodded,

"Yeah, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about actually,"

"Of course it is," Ward sighed, "You never want to just come and talk to me anymore," Daisy rolled her eyes, even after Simmons had told him about the framework Ward had had such a hard time accepting that Daisy wasn't the same Skye she had been before Simmons had appeared,

"Simmons wants to see him,"

"She can go down to his cell,"

"She can't leave the hospital though,"

"She can wait," Daisy glared at him and Ward sighed, "He's a criminal Skye, we can't let him out,"

"Fitz isn't a criminal," Daisy sighed, "The Doctor might be but Fitz isn't,"

"Fitz and The Doctor are the same person," Daisy shuck her head,

"No they're not, The Doctor wouldn't have surrendered, The Doctor wouldn't have shot Ai-Madam Hydra and The Doctor would have escaped when I left the door to his cell open,"

"You left the door open!" Ward shouted, Daisy shrugged,

"Only while I was in there, it's shut now," Ward stared at Daisy with his mouth hanging open,

"Skye-" Ward started but Daisy stopped him with a shake of her head,

"I'm not Skye, not anymore, and you know that. I stopped being Skye the moment me and Jemma came from the real world and it's the same with Fitz. He's not The Doctor because he's Fitz now. He's the adorable nerd who tries to give ridiculous names to all the equipment he invents and he loves Jemma Simmons with all his heart,"

"I can't let you-"

"Ward please," Daisy sighed, "you can't keep them apart, they're Fitzsimmons,"

"That doesn't mean anything,"

"It should. The fact that they were referred to as Fitsimmons since before I knew them just proves how inseparable they are. They've travelled to space for each other," Ward groaned,

"Fine," he relented, "But if anything happens on your head be it," Daisy grinned at Ward before sprinting out of the room and back down the stairs to Fitz's cell.

-x-

Daisy found Fitz where she had left him – curled up in a ball on his bed with his back to her,

"Jemma's woken up," She informed him as she walked over to the door and input the code to open it. Fitz rolled over and looked at Daisy with hopeful eyes,

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She wants to see you," Fitz shook his head as guilt started to overtake his features,

"I'm not sure that's the best idea,"

"I don't think that's for you to decide," Daisy said as she opened the door and held her hand out to Fitz who just started at it for a second, "Come one,"

"Now?"

"Well yeah,"

"You're letting me out?" Fitz asked cautiously as he got up and walked over to Daisy,

"I managed to talk Ward around," Daisy took told of Fitz's hand and lead him upstairs.

It was amazing how quickly people got out of their way when they saw Daisy dragging The Doctor down the corridor. She shoved him into the hospital and marched over to Simmons's bed. The nurse gave them a nervous look however she seemed to decide to leave them to it unless something happened,

"Jemma," Daisy called out, "I brought somebody to see you," the two scientists looked at each other and just stared for a moment before Simmons broke down,

"Oh Fitz," she cried, "I've missed you so much," that was all it took for Fitz to fling himself forward and wrap his arms around Simmons, "Watch my hip," Jemma gasped,

"Oh right, yeah, sorry," Fitz muttered, pulling back slightly, but he still knelt next to Jemma on her bed, "Jemma, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for all of this,"

"Oh Fitz-"

"No let me finish, I'm so sorry for everything I've done here, I'm sorry to everyone I hurt, or worse, but more than that I'm sorry that I helped create this place in the first place. I should have told SHIELD the moment I found out about Aida. I should have told you," tears started to run down Fitz's face again,

"It wasn't your fault," Jemma said, gathering Fitz up into her arms, "Everything you did, you did with the intention of helping others. It's not your fault that Radcliff used her for the wrong things," Fitz nodded into Jemma's shoulder,

"But everything here…That was me, I knew what I was doing,"

"No that wasn't you either Fitz, that was another version of you, what could have become of you if you went down another path in life,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you Fitz," Jemma replied with a smile before dragging Fitz's face up and placing a kiss on his lips.

Daisy watched the two of them with a smile on her lips. She was right. Fitzsimmons always find each other and they always will. She watched as Simmons moved over her on her bed to make more room for Fitz and the two of them snuggled up to each other. Silently Daisy turned and slipped out of the room. She better go and inform Ward that Fitz was staying in the hospital of the foreseeable future.


End file.
